The Last Titans
by The Potal
Summary: Zuko, the fire lord, has somehow joined the Teen Titans. Now, they'll fight people like Brother Blood, and Alzua. Will they win?
1. The Lone Figure

**Chapter 1: The Lone Figure **

** This story is dedicated to my ceased Grandma. She always loved my stores. So I wrote one for her. Grandma, I hope you like this.**

** Raven**

"Mmm!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his eyes gleaming in pleasure, as he took a bite out of a tofu pizza. I wanted to gag. Seeing that I had not touched the pizza, Starfire held out a slice to me. "No."

I looked over my shoulder so I wouldn't have to watch Beast Boy beg. "Aah, please Raven!" Beast Boy started. "Yes, please do Raven!" Starfire pleaded. "Come on Raven," Robin said, kindly. "Try it." I sighed. "Fine." Beast Boy cheered. I glanced at Cyborg as Starfire handed me the slice. He was the only one who didn't beg me to eat the pizza. He was also green.

As the slice of pizza went into my mouth, our phones rang. Everyone, except me, looked down at their phones. I took this oppuntiny to throw the disgusting tofu pizza slice behind me. It landed with a sickening splat. Beast Boy looked up in surprise. Robin did as well but not in surprise. "The Magician is making havoc in the square! Teen Titans go!" We all rushed out of the pizza parlor and to the square.A lone figure stood in the middle of the square. The figure was wearing a long light purple rope with a dark purple line,and a light purple hood that covered his face. Some small flames were scattered around the lone figure, probably caused by the street poles next to him falling. Above in the sky, the Magician was acting as if bracing for an attack. "You tricked me!" the lone figure yelled angrily, glaring up at the Magician. The Magician laughed. "Well of course I did! What did you think? That I'll help someone like you? You're nuts!'' The Magician laughed at his own lone figure growled. Thinking that the lone figure might need our help, Robin yelled, "Teen Titans go!" The lone figure turned around in shock. The Magician took this moment to strike. He crackled as he raise his wand at the lone figure. Beast Boy quickly turned into a gorilla and tore off a glass window from a nearby shop. He blocked the lone figure from the strike with it. Beast Boy turn back to normal. "You okay man?" Beast Boy asked, glancing back where the figure had stood. He was gone. Beast Boy started looking frankly for him.

While Beast Boy did that, the rest of the Teen Titans tried to defeat the Magician. "Oh, the Teen Titans," Magician said cowardly. He laughed nervously. "Do leave us alone now. We're settling a deal now, so please do leave u-" Magician never got to finish his sentence. Beast Boy, still looking for the lone figure, turned into a pterodon and took flight. While looking in the air, Beast Boy bumped into the Magician. "Aaaaaaa!" they both yelled as they both tumbled to the ground. When we advanced on the Magician, he shrieked. He vanished with a loud pop. Suddenly I stepped into something red. I looked down. It was blood.

I followed the trail with me eyes. The lone figure was on the unconices and had a big bloody wound on his right leg. "Robin!" Starfire shouted as followed my gaze. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy turned to look, Robin's face was grim. Beast Boy gasped. "Oh man!" Cyborg whispered. "Oh no!" Starfire exclaimed. Suddenly Beast Boy ran off. "Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled. "Come on," Robin said as he rushed to the lone figure's side. "Raven, can you stop the bleeding?" Robin asked. I nodded. My eyes glowing black, I chanted a spell. Beast Boy suddenly came running back with a pail of some sort of greenish water. He poured the water on the figure. "Beast Boy!" we all yelled in unsion. The water looked like it had come out of the sewer. It smelled like it to. "Beast Boy," I said, turning to him. "Is that water from the sewer?" Beast Boy cringed. Robin put his head in his hand in embarrassment.

All of a sudden, I heard someone spitting up behind me. I turned back to face the lone figure. He was conices. and spitting up the sewer water. The figure winced as he put weight on his right leg when he stood up. "Are you okay?'' Starfire asked. The lone figure nodded. He slowly pulled off his hood. My eyes opened up in surprise. Beast Boy gasped. "Oh no!" Starfire whispered. "Oh man," Cyborg and Robin exclaimed.


	2. The new master

The lone figure was a teenage boy, no younger then 15. He had dark black hair and a nervous expression. But of course, I bet he's never seen a green boy, cyborg, alien, or a girl that was floating. But that wasn't what we were all gaping at. He had a huge deep scar on his right eye. Cyborg stepped between us and the boy. The boy took a step back as Cyborg pointed his gun at him. "Cyborg!" Starfire cried. "What? He made a deal with the Magician! How do we know it's not about us!" Ravin lowered Cyborg's weapon and walked to the boy. "Who are you?" he asked. "Zuko." "And, more importantly, what was the deal for?" Cyborg demanded. "To find my mother." Starfire walked up to Ravin and wispered in his ear. He nodded. "We'll help you find her."

In another dimsion, and a cave, a girl gave a look that could kill towards the Magician. He wimpered. "You were suppose to destory him!'' she yelled. "Yes, but the Teen Titans'' ''Do you think I care about the Titan Teens?" "Arg! Let go of me!" Katara yelled, as she, the Avatar, Sokka, and that blind girl was brought in by Brother Blood. "What?! What is he doing here?" Magician yelled. "I work for the new master," Brother Blood said, his eyes glowing red. Magician wimpered. "Please, oh please, don't make me work with him!" Magician exclaimed. The girl laughed. "Azula, you won't get away with these!" Katara yelled. Alzula looked at her hunchmen. "Kill him."


	3. Aah! Are you Zuko or are You?

Zuko

"And then, hiyaa!" Beast boy yelled. He acted out as Raven kicking the Magician. Beast Boy was telling, more like yelling, the time Magician turned them into animals and a green lamp. His kick was so sloppy that it nearly nocked over the white table. The Titan Teens and I were at the pizza parlor. Cyborg grumbled and tapped his fingers on the table. My eyes narrowed. I trust him as much as I can take him apart and back together again. I took a bite of cheese pizza as Beast Boy continued.

"The Magician fell back, and jumped out. Magician begged Raven to spill the beans, Raven just shook her head." I looked over at Raven. She keeped staring at me. Or at least, I thought she was. I felt like she was reading my soul. I shook off the feeling and looked at Robin. "Well Titans, why don't head back to the tower?" Everyone nodded in agreement. By the time we got there, it was getting dark. Raven walked towards me. "You can sleep in my room tonight," she said.

** Beast Boy**

** "Beast Boy!" a voice whispered urgently, as someone shook me. I groaned and rolled over. "Don't tell me," I thought," Raven's turned into a chicken." "Beast Boy!" I was shooken harder. I sighed and rolled over. It was Zuko. "What?" "I need your help." "Whoa, whoa. What about Raven and the rest?" "They're not as good as you." "Really?" "Yes." I stood up, suddenly not tired at all. "What is it?" **

**Outside the Titan's Towers, was a purple portal. "That's the portal to my world. But I need you to go in first, it won't work otherwise." I nodded, and headed towards the portal. Suddenly a green flame came out of no where. I could just stand there, gaping, as another Zuko appeared. "What?" I breathed. "Stop Beast Boy!" the second Zuko yelled. "That's Mumbo!" "Crap!" the first Zuko yelled. He suddenly turned into the Magician. My eyes widen as flames flew out of the real Zuko's hands! Mumbo disappeared without a trance.**


End file.
